The Galactic Imperium
''The Galactic Imperium ''is an early role play featuring the beginning of the pivotal Shrike War. Opening crawl Plot PART I: The Treaty of Dolis III In an attempt to regain the sector of Dolis III, Ramsay marches into the presidential palace by force with Inzanio. After having Phoenix bomb the Main City, Ramsay forces President Yiizer to sign a treaty which hands the Dolis system over to the Galactic Imperium. PART II: Taim & Bak Ramsay tells Inzanio to contact Kuat Drive Yards. Ramsay contacts the Wookiee Leader and tells him the Imperium still owns land on Kashyyyk, and that he wishes to mine carbon. This doesn't go over well, so Inzanio calls Taim & Bak, who are sympathetic toward Ramsay and offer to build him a fleet if they are allowed to own factories in Imperium-controlled sectors. Ramsay agrees. Inzanio, Young, Ramsay, Taim & Bak all meet at Rimcee Station. Ramsay agrees to eliminate Taim & Bak's competition by financially draining their companies and sends Young to attack. PART III: Clacis Mineral Field and Kuat Inzanio and Element go fight for the Clacis Mineral field, which Inzanio has informed Ramsay is valuable. Meanwhile, Young fights at Kuat. After victory on Clacis, Ramsay orders Inzanio and Element to help the fight at Kuat by having Thrawn send them a message. Malastar and Phoenix aid in the space battle of Kuat. Ramsay promotes Thrawn to Vice-Admiral and assigns him to the Marauder. Sunny arrives at the battle and Patton arrive (coming out of exile) at the Space Battle of Kuat. Inzanio discovers an orbital cannon on Kuat. Patton's arrival and Inzanio's discovery of the hyper gun give Ramsay the winning edge of the battle of Kuat. PART IV: Rimcee Station After Kuat, everybody makes a rendezvous on Rimcee Station, where a meeting is held. Hakaisha is introduced as "someone who doesn't belong" who was brought to the meeting by Thrawn. Rimcee Station is ambushed by Shrike. The Ambush at Rimcee Station ensues into a battle. Everyone evacuates Rimcee. PART V: The Shrike Days after the assault on Rimcee Station, Patton leads the first battle against the Shrike. During the battle, the it is revealed that the Shrike are using disguised mon calamari ships, and then bring about their real ships with advanced weapons. Patton orders a retreat, but the Normandy is destroyed. Phoenix rescues Patton from the Normandy and brings him to his own home on Dantooine for safe keeping. PART VI: Dantooine Patton wakes up on Dantooine, where everyone rendezvous'. On Dantooine, Phoenix shows Patton and Ramsay the secret plans to his new ships, which Ramsay orders Taim & Bak to build. Patton, Phoenix, Ramsay, Taim & Bak all meet with Agent Smith, who notivies them that the Shrike have taken Yaga and the Imperium has fallen. Just then, Bruder warns Patton that the Shrike are on their way to Dantooine, which the Imperials evacuate. PART VII: The Imperium Falls/Sunny saves Young In the falling action of The Galactic Imperium, Ramsay and Patton (at the Korriba Scar) play instruments together and lament over their fallen empire and the power of the Shrike. Meanwhile, Young is lost on Doxn until Sunny and Element rescues him on a secret mission. Patton scolds Sunny for undertaking this mission and demotes him. Ramsay and Patton agree that it is time to prepare for war. Ramsay contacts Taim & Bak to have them ready a fleet. Player characters In order of appearance, here are the player characters which appear in The Galactic Imperium. *Ramsay the Emperor of the Galactic Imperium. *Inzanio a high-ranking Imperium officer and aide to Ramsay. *Phoenix a Navy Admiral. *Element a Dark Jedi. *Bruder an Army General. *Thrawn a Lieutenant. *Malastar a Navy Captain of the Valiant. *Darth Shadow aka Sunny a young Dark Jedi. *Patton Grand General of the Galactic Imperium. *Hakaisha a galaxtrot. Trivia *First Appearance of the Shrike War.